


The Sexiest Sci-Fi Star

by andCuriouser



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andCuriouser/pseuds/andCuriouser
Summary: Jared was touching him. Jared was touching him. Jared was touching him. Apparently his brain was broken, but that was okay because Jared was touching him.





	The Sexiest Sci-Fi Star

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this story happened. Except the parts that did.  
> Inspired by Jensen winning the Sexiest Sci-Fi Star poll on TV Guide way back when, and then embellished wildly with fantasy.
> 
> ..
> 
> This was originally written in 2009, and has previously been posted on AO3. I revamped it a little and thought I'd repost it. Not sure anyone is still into J2 these days, but I figured I'd share. Hope someone gets a kick out of it.
> 
> ..My last 'old J2' fic. I think.

_Something wasn't right._

Jensen's first clue was the way Jared glared at the laptop monitor like it had just insulted him. That alone was reason was unusual; after one and a half seasons, Jared had adopted Sam's love of laptops and all things internet. But it was the packet of jellybeans, sitting untouched next to the computer that was reason for concern.

"Stumble onto a Wincest story again, Jarhead?"

Jensen smirked. Ever since Manners had shown up with some rather interesting fan-written stories about their characters, Jared had been intrigued. Jensen thought it was less about the actual _type_ of fiction Kim had taken the liberty of taping on every spare surface around set, and more the fact that people were writing stories about _him_. Well, Sam at least.

It had come as no surprise to Jensen when Jared had gone online in search of more stories. Puppies were curious creatures by nature, afterall. And Jared, being at least half-canine, shared most their traits; curiousity, loyalty, that cute little head-tilt thing they did when they were confused..

Jensen smiled as he remembered how Jared had become a bit obsessed. He had spent every spare moment browsing through stories, far too invested in what hijinks the fans were putting Sam through. Then one night Jensen had walked into Jared's trailer to find him gaping at the screen; his eyes wider than Jensen had ever seen them, his perfect tan and a deep blush fighting for control of his complexion. Jensen had tried to see the screen but Jared had hastily slammed the laptop closed and had mumbled something about curiosity and cats. Jensen knew the saying of course, but didn't know what to make of it - Jared was most certainly a dog person.

Jared never told Jensen what had turned him that becoming shade of red that clashed horribly with his pink shirt. At the moment though, it seemed Jared was the one after answers.

 

Jared turned his glare from the screen to Jensen. "How could they think you're sexier than me?" He stood up abruptly, throwing his arms out and looked over at Jensen, face full of outraged expectation.

Jensen had no idea what he was talking about. As usual. "How could who think I'm sexier than you?"

"Dude," Jared rolled his eyes as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, "The fans."

Jensen stared blankly at him. _The hell?_

"I mean," Jared continued, seemingly oblivious to Jensen's confusion, "you're great Jens, really, but look at me. I'm built, man!" As if to demonstrate before Jensen could call bullshit - not that he would because, yeah, Jared was built like a Greek God - Jared struck a body builder pose.

Jensen opened his mouth to indulge in some good old fashioned mockery - _because mocking was invented precisely for situations like this_ \- but found the retorts lodged in his throat when Jared lifted his shirt over his head. Jared spun to throw his shirt onto the couch of the small trailer. Jensen's jaw dropped a good couple of inches, and his eyes, obviously thinking this was a good idea, followed suit, and dropped from his best friend's face to his suddenly exposed body.

Jared was an incredible physical specimen. All long limbs and perfectly sculpted muscles. Jared twisted back to face him and Jensen couldn't help but notice the way iron hard muscles moved gracefully under soft, flawless skin.

Jensen groaned inwardly. _Couldn't help but notice? Bullshit, Ackles. You've been noticing since Hell House._

 

...

 

_Jensen had been shocked when Jared sauntered out from the "shower". His towel was slung so low around his body that hip bones jutted out teasingly. Invitingly. Jensen's eyes had flicked down on their own accord, tracing the carved contours of Jared's body and he knew in that moment, something had changed in the way he saw his best friend._

_What he hadn't known is that they'd caught that moment on film._

_It was only when they'd been watching the show later at Jared's place, with a couple of pizzas and more than a couple of beers, that Jensen realized that moment had made it's way through the editing room and into the God damned show._

_Jensen had watched Dean's face,_ his _face - magnified many times over thanks to Jared's love of all things gigantic - during that pivotal moment. Watched as his own eyes flicked down, saw his face flush and heard his voice hitch._

_Jensen remembered that moment with crystal clarity, recalled how he had paused for longer than he should have. He'd tried desperately to remember his lines. He'd wanted to say_ ohfucksohot _but he was pretty sure that isn't what Dean was supposed to say to his baby brother. After a second he'd remembered the lines and delivered them as best he could, considering. Then he'd bolted for the bathroom, thankful that he had a few minutes to himself, off camera, to hide - and hide his reaction to his on-screen brother and real life best friend._

_Seated on the couch Jensen had glanced at Jared out of the corner of his eye. He tried to gauge his friend's reaction to his own reaction that had just played out on Jared's giant screen. To his relief, Jared had seemed oblivious, moaning about his inadvertent peck flex and asking Jensen if he thought anyone would think he had done it on purpose._

 

..

 

Jared was an inch from his face, peering into his eyes like he was a strange new species he'd just discovered. "Jens.. hey, you in there? Helloooo?"

Jensen snapped back to the present and jerked his head away from Jared's. For all his wonderful character traits, Jared had no concept of personal space.

"What?"

"I said have you seen this?" Jared motioned toward the laptop, perched on the small table in front Jared's couch.

Relishing the opportunity to put some space between himself and Jared's naked torso, Jensen headed for the computer. He sat and searched for the offending item on the screen. His eyes locked on the promo picture of himself under the heading of _Sci-Fi's Sexiest Stars_. He grimaced. He hated these stupid polls; nothing good ever came of them.

"What about it?"

In two large strides Jared beside him. He jabbed an impossibly large finger at the screen.

"Dude, you're number 1!"

Jensen tried to ignore the warmth of Jared's leg as it touched his own. "So?"

Jared pouted.

A slow grin spread across Jensen's face. "Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"What number are you?"

Jared straightened up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Jared?"

"Two." The pout had spread from his face to his voice.

 

Jensen shook his head as his laughter filled Jared's trailer. Leave it to Jared to get so upset about a stupid who's sexier contest.

"S'not funny, man. Someone said you're the sexiest man on the planet!" Jared said this as if he couldn't wrap his mind around it and Jensen bristled slightly.

"That's so hard to believe?"

"Well.." Jared motioned at Jensen "..on the planet? The _whole planet_?" Jared looked skeptical.

"Just because I'm not jumbo buff-boy I'm not worthy of the title?”

Jared snorted. "Dude. Look at me!" Jared extended his arms again and twirled. Actually _twirled_.

Jensen smirked. "Yeah, keep spinnin' Jarhead, maybe you'll win the _Miss America_ crown instead."

Jared put his hands on his hips. "Funny, Ackles, real funny. You're just jealous."

It was Jensen's turn to snort derisively. "Of what?"

Jared didn't answer, merely ran his hands up and down his naked chest and smirked.

It was the smirk that did it. Jensen never could resist a challenge.

 

 

Jensen stood and pulled his own plain gray tee over his head and threw it on the floor of Jared's trailer. Hands on hips, mirroring Jared's pose, he cocked his head to the side. His eyes dared Jared to mock him. Sure, he wasn't as ripped as Jared, but his body wasn't anything to be scoffed at; especially after the hours he'd been putting in at the gym lately.

Jared took a step closer. His eyes raked over Jensen's newly exposed flesh. Jensen swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the fact certain parts of his anatomy were choosing this most inopportune moment to take note of the conversation.

Jared's demeanor changed immediately. "Dude, you've been workin' out." A long finger reached out and traced over the muscles of Jensen's abdomen.

Jensen went rigid.

"Uhh.."  
His body screamed at him to move. Or to adjust himself to a more comfortable position, but he didn't want to draw Jared's attention to the burgeoning bulge in his jeans.

"A bit."

"Mornings?"

Jensen nodded, or rather, jerked his head in what he hoped would pass for a nod.

_Jared was touching him. Jared was touching him. Jared was touching him. Apparently his brain was broken, but that was okay because Jared was touching him._

Jared blew out a long, low breath, clearly impressed. "But you hate getting up early." The finger continued its adventure across his chest.

Jensen shrugged and mentally willed his dick to go back to sleep. His dick mentally willed Jensen to shut the fuck up and go with it.

"Well, I guess it's working," More fingers joined the first. They continued their journey across Jensen's skin, following the lines and dips and ghosting over his ribs. "You look good, man."

Jensen let his eyelids flutter closed. It felt so damn good. He was torn between hoping Jared's rough, warm fingertips would never stop, and wanting to run from Jared's trailer to his own, throw himself on the couch and jerk off. He wanted to paint his belly with thick white ropes of come, covering the trails that Jared's fingers were, at this very minute, burning in to him.

When one of those warm fingertips slid over an exposed nipple, Jensen moaned and jerked backwards. His eyes flew open as he fell backward, onto the couch. His brain was too overloaded to offer any resistance or even attempt to stop his decent.

Jensen looked up at Jared, who now towered above him. He could only imagine what a picture he painted; half-naked, completely hard, bow legs spread out before him like he was issuing an open invitation. He groaned. He could feel Jared's eyes on him. They were searing a path from his exposed chest to the now quite obvious confined evidence of his lust, straining behind his favourite pair of Dean jeans.

Jensen stayed frozen in place and waited for Jared to help him up, kick him out or laugh at him - maybe all three. But apparently Jared wasn't following the multiple choice game plan being rapidly sketched out inside Jensen's head.

No, Jared had plans all his own.

Jared closed the distance between them, locked his gaze onto Jensen and licked his lips.

Jensen's own tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips. "Jare?"

 

One moment Jensen was on the couch, the next he was on his feet, sandwiched between the hard wall of the trailer and the hard hot heat of Jared.

Jared wedged Jensen's legs apart with his knee and pressed himself between them. Jensen responded in kind. He grabbed at Jared and ground desperately against his friend; in need of heat and friction.

Frantic mouths met roughly, and Jensen couldn't stop the moan that tore from his throat. His tongue plunged into the warm wet heat of Jared's mouth repeatedly, greedily.  He tangled his hands in Jared's unruly mop of hair and pulled him closer still, needing more of Jared's candy-flavoured mouth.

Jensen could feel Jared's smile as he bit down on Jensen's tongue, not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to send a spike of pleasure-pain straight to his dick. Jared swallowed Jensen's moans greedily, driving Jensen crazy with want. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, a large hand and long, strong fingers were suddenly palming Jensen through his jeans. Jensen broke the kiss with a hiss.

"Jare--"

"God, wanted you for so long, just like this. Wanted to see what you look like when you come for me."

Jensen keened and bucked desperately into Jared's hand.

"Fuck, Jared, I can't -- I'm gonna --"

Jared forced his hand into Jensen's too-tight jeans and wrapped long fingers around his hard, leaking cock. There wasn't room to do much, but Jensen was far too close for it to matter. A strong squeeze and a thumb-flick over the head had Jensen pulsing, hips thrusting and body shuddering. He came with a strangled cry of Jared's name, and covered Jared's hand and himself with his release.

Letting his head fall onto Jared's shoulder, Jensen sagged against his best friend.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you."

A few moments later, Jensen felt Jared remove the hand from his pants and he opened his eyes in time to see Jared lift his sticky fingers to his mouth. Jensen's dick gave a tired but interested twinge as he watched Jared slowly suck each long digit clean, eyes locked on Jensen's all the while.

"Fuck."

Jared slid the last finger from his mouth and licked his lips.

"I thought you'd never ask."

As four sets of fingers moved to the task of undoing buttons, zips and pushing denim to the floor, Jared's throaty chuckle made Jensen pause. Naked but for his jeans and boxers - which were stuck around the boots he forgot he was wearing - he looked up at Jared.

"'Wha's funny?"

"You really are the sexiest man on the planet."

Jensen quirked an eyebrow while toeing off his boots. "Over not coming first are we?"

Jared's grin turned to a leer. "Actually, I kinda liked seeing you come first."

Jensen's every inch of skin flushed scarlett.

"Besides," Jared said, struggling to untangle his own jeans from around his ankles, "I suppose I can't be too angry, seeing how I voted for you.."

"What?!" Jensen cocked a questioning eyebrow. "The hell you bitching for, then?"

Jared gave him a look that was easy enough to translate; _You can't really be that stupid._

"Oh."

Jared's dimples put in an appearance as understanding lit Jensen's eyes.

"How long?"

"Well, it started when I found some stories about the two of us online. And then when I saw you checking me out in _Hell House_ , I thought maybe you felt the same way."

"You saw that?" Jensen's already flushed skin increased another shade.

Jared snorted and stripped off his jeans, almost falling over in the process. "Dude, _everyone_ saw it."

Jensen finally toed off his boots and freed himself of the tangled clothing."Not everyone."

"Yuh-huh everyone."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Jensen growled and pulled Jared to him, crushing their lips together hungrily, as his hands started memorizing every perfect line, ridge and hollow of Jared's magnificent body.

 

 

It could have been hours, days or a lifetime later when Jensen awoke on the too-small couch with Jared wrapped half-around him, half-on top of him and snoring softly. He smiled as he ran his fingers through Jared's soft hair. He stretched as best he could under the warm, reassuring weight, utterly spent. Jensen wondered if he had misjudged those stupid polls. He had to admit that sometimes very good things come from those polls; sometimes more than once.


End file.
